Harry Potter and the Search for the Faeries Flower
by NariNari
Summary: After an extremely long flash back, Harry, Draco, and Ron get detention from Snape and must go int to the Forbidden Forest to find 10 Faeries Flowers. DxH, lemon, slight crack.


**A/N:** I don't own Harry Potter, J.K. Rowling does, so bugger off lawyers! This HP story is really not meant to be taken seriously its just good natured humor. Is that what you want? Some sort of battle of humor? Hm? No of course you don't, cause let me tell you something, it would be blood bath. Hehe I got that from Night At The Museum. I no own that either. Yes so crack will ensue!  
**OI!!!:**A DracoXHarry fic. Also set in the seventh year. Oh yea pretty much everyone is OOC at some point or other.

It was dreary day at Hogwarts which pretty much sucked for our young hero and star of this story.

Actually he's the star of the regular story, but who cares?!

In any case yes, a dreadfully dreary day and it was only the first day of classes. Oh but this weather did nothing to improve young master Harry Potter's mood. For he was already in a fouler mood than any hurricane that had ever raged.

Which is pretty bad when you think about it.

Anyway there was a reason for Harry's tornado like temper and that would be a one Draco Malfoy.

Now why was Harry upset with his arch rival and nemesis for life? Well it could be the fact that he was his arch rival and immortal enemy but it just so happened that was not that case. Actually it was all because of that incident two days ago where Draco took it upon himself to show up at Harry's bedroom window at 12:37 in the morning. Now this is quite weird in itself but the weirder part is the fact that Harry wasn't at number 4 Privet Dive rather he was at number 12 Grimmauld Place.

So here was poor Harry trying to sleep through dreams of the Dark Lord killing people and making Wormtail parade around in a sailors' costume when…

_**Flash Back **_

_rap, rap, rap_

Harry woke with a start at the persistent tapping on his window. He jumped out of bed in one of his stupider moments, flung open the window in annoyance, and shoved his wand in the knocker's face. Said knocker simply waved the wand aside and jumped gracefully through the window. Damn that knocker and their gracefulness!

"You know Potter, you really shouldn't go waving that thing around, you might put someone's eye out." Draco Malfoy said while brushing invisible dirt off his black robes. What? Malfoy? Now why was he here?

"Well bugger Malfoy, you just showed up at my window in the middle of the night, never mind that hundreds of Death Eaters are looking for me and that normal people use the door. So sorry next time I'll have a cup of tea ready." Apparently even when half asleep Harry was quite witty.

"What kind of tea?" Apparently so was Draco, witty I mean.

"Black." Harry said while shutting the window. 

"With honey?"

Harry spun around to face Draco, clearly annoyed. "What do you want?" Draco just looked at him and Harry sighed getting back into bed. 

"Why are you getting back into bed, Potter? I could be here to kill you know, I am a Death Eater's son." Draco stalked over to Harry's bed.  
Harry rolled over so he was facing Draco and sat up on his elbow. "Malfoy, I highly doubt you are here to kill me. If you had been I don't think you would have used the window and I really don't think we would have been discussing tea. Now since we're on the subject; why in the bloody hell are you in my bedroom in a house you shouldn't even know exists? And why did you use the window to get in here?"

The Slytherin looked away pointedly and mumbled something about 'Stupid Godfathers, and their stupid ideas, and their stupid billowing robes.'

Harry stared at him blankly and Draco translated, "My horrible mud-for-brains Godfather sent me here to check up on you." 

"Er…What?"

"Severus! Severus Snape sent me here to make sure the Boy-Who-Lived was still living!"

"Er…What?" 

"I hate you."

"Wait, so Snapes your Godfather? And he sent you here to check up on me? I don't get it you…you tried to kill Dumbledore and Snape he..he-"

Harry was cut off by a snort from Draco, "Dumbledore's not dead. That was all staged for the Dark Lord."

"And why should I believe that?" Draco threw a letter at him.

_Harry,   
I am alive and well, what Draco says is true. I'm sorry I couldn't tell you sooner but the risk was too great. I'll speak with you soon._

Dumbledore 

_P.S. Isn't Draco just the most charming boy you've ever met? He's such a nice young man, Harry. You know there comes a time in every mans life where they must choose between what they think they want and what they need, choose well Harry._

P.S.S. If you happen to have some chocolate frog's lying around could please send them back with Severus and Draco? Cheers! 

That was Dumbledore alright. So one last thing, "Why the window?" Harry asked.

"Black's mother is next to the door, I wasn't about to knock and wake her up."

"Why didn't you just come in?"

Draco scowled at Harry who at some point had lain down and was facing the other way. "I, unlike you Potter, actually have manners. I am not about to just walk into someones house unannounced! Besides what would you have done if you woke up to find me looming over you? I'll tell you, you probably would have screamed your head off and hexed my eyes out!"

"Right that's a whole lot better than coming to my window in the middle of the night." Harry threw over his shoulder.  
"Shut up."

"Yea whatever, well I'm alive so you can go now." Draco made a disgruntled sound in the back of his throat. Harry turned to face him. "Did you hear me? I said you can go." Again came the sound. "Malfoy are you dense? Leave!"

"I can't!"

"What?"

"I can't leave." Draco looked at the floor.

"And why praytell can't you?"

"Snape said I had to stay until he came to get me, you know to like um guard you?" Harry snorted. Draco Malfoy was _not_ going to stay at his house, that's just weird. So Harry opted for staring at the blonde willing him to just vanish into thin air. No such luck seeing that Draco was still there and now speaking.

"Well Potter, are you going to lay there and stare at me or tell me where I'm sleeping?"

Harry thought for a moment, then threw a pillow at Draco, "You're standing on it."

Draco caught the pillow and threw it back, " I think not. I want a bed."

"Malfoy," Harry sighed, "There is only one bed in this house at the moment and it just so happens I'm laying in it.

Draco scowled once more at this, How dare Potter expect him to sleep on the floor while he slept on the large comfy looking bed?! Wait a tick the bed was large, and Potter was kind of small...

"MALFOY! What the bloody _hell_ are you _doing_?!" Harry screeched flipping over quickly to find Malfoy already under the covers and making himself comfortable in_ his_ bed. _His bed. _

"Baking cookies. What the fuck does it look like I'm doing?!" Malfoy asked pushing Harry over some, in turn Harry rolled as far away from the blonde as possible. Which wasn't much really. Harry was still facing Malfoy and scowling. They really needed new facial expressions.

"Get out."

"No I'm sleeping on a bed, you don't like it _you_ get out."

Harry sat up and looked down at Draco, "Malfoy, this is _not_ happening." Then Draco looked at him. He gave him one of those 'I-am-a-Malfoy-I-will-do-as-I-please' looks. "Oh fuck it all to hell!" Harry said laying back down."But I'm telling you I move around a lot in my sleep." Draco merely grunted and closed his eyes.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

_Whack_

"I hate you."

_Whack_

"Seriously, I hate you."

_Whack_

"Oh for the love of Merlin wake up Potter!"

_Whack,Whack_

"Die, Voldy Moldy, die!" _Whack_

"Potter!"

_Whack_

"POTTER!"

_WHACK_

"HARRY!"

"Two pairs of shoes more and I'll shove that glitter up your arse, Voldy!" Harry woke with a start and looked down at the bewildered Draco.

"What in God's name were you dreaming about?" Draco asked.

"Oh...Well...Voldermort erm bought me...a dress and uh he-"

"Never mind Potter I don't want to know."

"So uh did you wake me up?"Harry asked nervously.

"Yes, you were hitting me for about five minutes!" Draco glared up at the boy.

"I told you I move around a lot in my sleep!" Harry blushed looking down, it was then he noticed their position. Harry who was barely clothed was lying on top of a shirtless Draco. Unfortunately even though Harry is witty whilst half awake, he's a bit slow on the uptake. This caused him to just kind of stare at the flesh beneath him, kind of like the way Hermione stared at a problem; brows furrowed, lips slightly pursed.

"Do you dream about him a lot?" Draco's voice broke him out of his trance. It took him a few minutes to realize what he meant.

"Oh, yea but normally it's just what he's doing at that moment in time. Which is pretty much just killings. And I know what he thinks and feels." Harry said dejectedly. For some reason this made Draco want to hold Potter, so that's exactly what he did. The blonde reached down and picked up the blankets which had slid down and covered himself and Harry up.

"Er...Malfoy?"

"Just go to sleep, Potter." Harry didn't argue this felt way to nice. Instead he just lay his head down on Draco's shoulder and fell off into a surprisingly dreamless sleep.

--------------------------------------

"Potter, get up." Draco told the dark mass of hair atop of him. "I have to get dressed."

"Five more minutes Drakey, want to make sure the pigs in the book." Harry told Draco's shoulder.

"..._SMACK_"

"OW!!" Harry fell off the blonde and onto the floor, "That hurt you bastard!"

Draco just stepped over Harry and grabbed his things. "Shouldn't have called me 'Drakey.'" He said and walked out the door. Harry stared at the door through which the Slytherin just left. After making sure he wasn't coming back Harry got off the floor and got dressed as well.

By the time he arrived downstairs Snape was already there and talking to Draco.

"Ah good of you to join us Potter. I trust you and Draco had a good night." Snape smirked at him.

Harry, never one to miss an opportunity to mess with his least favorite teacher, stood very closely to Draco and said, "Oh yes, me and Drakey here had such a nice time. Yet, I doubt I'll be able to walk properly for awhile."

Snape scowled at Harry, nodded at Draco, and went outside.

"Well," Draco started, "I'll uhm see you at school." With that he leaned down and pecked Harry on the lips. Then Draco left as quickly as he could leaving Harry Potter more confused than he's ever been.

_End Flashback_

Back to the present day Harry noted that had to be longest flashback ever for he had managed to go from Gryffindor tower all the way down to Potions in the dungeons, not to mention gotten all of his stuff out and began copying what was on the board through the entire thing. Idly he wondered if maybe he should get a new writer, but the thought quickly vanished when Peeves came in and whacked Harry over the head with a wet noodle all the while screaming about how much worse he could have it.

Yes the current writer was absolutely brilliant and Harry thought she should continue this thing she called a 'story.'

This was about the time Draco walked in, well sauntered actually. Sauntering was basically the only form of walking the Malfoy heir knew. He should work on that.

"Potter, you're here early. Get lost on your way to your common room last night?" Wow, Draco what an insult.

"No Malfoy, just didn't feel like going to bed and getting molested by you." Harry shot back and what students were in the room giggled.

At the comment Draco turned red and sneered, "You wish Potter, I wouldn't be caught dead in your bed." Oooo, Draco made a funny and it rhymed! Now the whole class was here and sat watching the two boys intently.

"Hmm you were sure lively last night..." Harry said and the class began to laugh at them both. Yes, Harry realized he was also insulting himself. No, he didn't care.

"Oh Potter finally admitting to your sexuality? I knew you couldn't resist my bod." Yes, Draco realized he sounded like an idiot and was also insulting himself. No, he didn't care.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Malfoy; would you two so kindly take your lovers spat outside?" Came Snape's voice from the door. He entered in his usual fashion of sweeping in the room, enconed in a big mass of black robes, and slamming the door shut behind him.

Draco and Harry flushed red and sat down. Ron couldn't help but snicker.

"Shut up Ron." Harry moaned and set his head down on the desk. This was going to be one Hell of a day.

"Sorry mate, but it's pretty funny." Ron said.

"Funny? Since when is Snape picking on me funny?" Harry peeked up at Ron through his hair.

"Since he was telling the truth." Ron replied simply and Harry spluttered.

"Wha? No, me and Malfoy? No. No me and Malfoy are _not_ lovers!" Harry declared finally, only to have everyone in the class look at him, bewildered. "Er...sorry?"

"Detention! And five points from Gryffindor!" Snape barked and Draco and Ron laughed. "You too Mr. Weasly and Mr .Malfoy!" With that Snape turned back around to explain something on the board about Hogs Root.

Draco glared at Harry from across the room, making it clear he thought this was all his fault. _Well that's just fine then Draco Malfoy_, Harry thought, _you think it's my fault and you sit there and you think it's my fault and never even once act like you didn't kiss me two days ago. Yes you do that!...Prick..._

It seems Harry was upset that Draco didn't want to kiss him anymore.

_Damn straight!_

Upset indeed. The rest of the class progressed swiftly with Harry sulking most of the time. When Snape dismissed them, he called Harry, Ron and Draco to the front.

"You three will be serving detention in the Forbidden Forest tonight at eight o' clock with Professor Hagrid. You must bring me back seven Faeries Flowers each, Professor has the rest of the details so get out of my sight!" Snape declared and the three hurried out of the room.

"I can't believe we have to go back there and at night too." Ron moaned.

"I can't believe we have to go with him." Harry mumbled under his breath, nodding his head towards Draco. At that Draco turned to face them.

"Hmpf. Like I want to go gallivanting off into the forbiddance forest with you two! I actually have better things to do!" Draco replied.

"Yea, like trying to get into Harry's pants." Ron murmured and chuckled to himself.

"What was that?!" Draco and Harry shouted at the same time, for different reasons.

"How dare you," Draco sneered, "Think that I have to _try_ to get into Potter's pants!"

"Well, staring at him all through Potions and deliberately trying to talk to him are pretty much signs you want to get into his pants, mate." Ron clarified, through this whole thing Harry had been looking at Draco, who was now turning red.

See the Malfoy had an annoying little habit of saying things he shouldn't when angered and making a complete ass out of himself. "I did _not_ stare at Potter, why the Hell would I want to look at his ugly mug?! Now you on the other hand, you'll stare at Harry here anytime of day, won't you? I bet you're just jealous that I've already been in Potter's bed!" See saying things like that.

"Oh, God. Ron that came out wrong that's not what he meant!" Harry shot Draco a dirty look.

"I've...I've go to go."Draco looked around and ran off in the opposite direction of his next class. See making an ass of himself like that. Well, what do you expect? He's no Gyriffindor!

"Harry?"

"Just...just kill me." Harry answered.

"Uhm...I think maybe we should kind of clear this up a bit..." Ron said.

"R-Ron, Dra-Malfoy spent the night at Grimmuald Place two days ago...He had to sleep in my bed."

"Oh...did you like it?"

"RON!" Harry yelled and threw a book at his face, unfortunately it was his Charms book which is very heavy and we all know Ron's reflexes are kind of...well slow.

"OWWWW!" Ron called out when the book hit him in the nose,"Harry, you bastard, that hurt!"

"Oh, God! Ron are you okay?!" Harry reached for his friend who was now bleeding from his nose.

"Does is bloody look like I'm okay?!" Harry thought for a moment, the blood did bring out his eye color nicely, Ron interrupted his thoughts "You weren't actually supposed to answer!"

"Oh. Well come on let's get you to the hospital wing."

---------------Later That Night------------

"Are you two quite sure you'll be all right with Malfoy tonight?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Mione we'll be fine, now would you _please_ get off of my feet so we can leave?" Harry asked.

"Hmpf. I'm just trying to look out for you, you know." Hermione stepped off his feet.

"Hagrid will be there we'll be fine." Ron told her as they left through the portrait hole.

"So, Harry where do you think this Faeries Flower is?"

Harry, who was still upset with Ron from this morning, told him, "Oh I don't know but I think it's near the _spiders_ den."

"S-Sp-Spiders?" Ron paled, he had forgotten about the spiders.

"Yes, they supposedly _eat_ most of the people, I mean herbs that are used for making potions." Harry said nonchalantly.

"E-eat?" Ron didn't talk for the rest of the way.

When they finally got to Hagrids Draco was already there, sulking next to Hagrid.

"Oi, Arry, Ron! Ow are ya?" Hagrid asked cheerily.

"Fine, Hagrid how are you?" Harry asked just a cheery.

"Alrigh'!" He smiled under his large bed of facial hair, " Wot's wrong with Ron?" Hagrid stared at the shaking and pale boy.

"Oh nothing he just remembered about the you know, spiders."

"Oh righ'. They aven't eaten in 'while, if me memory serves righ'." Hagrid said oblivious to Ron's fear.

"Oh that's rich Weasly's afraid of some itty bitty spiders." Draco put in, he may have made an ass of himself, but he was damn sure going to make up for it.

"Shut it Malfoy, these things are bigger than your mansion." Harry glared at him.

"Hmmm, I didn't know spiders could be as big as countries."

"Alrigh' you two tha's enough." Hagrid stood up, "Now you three are 'ere on detention, Arry you'll be with Malfoy an' Ron'll be wit me. You 'ave to find some Faeries Flowers, at least ten of 'em each, got it?"

"Yea, I guess, but what does Faeries Flower look like?" Harry asked.

"I trust Malfoy, 'ere knows wha it looks like, an' I know wha it looks like so you'll be fine Arry."Malfoy nodded and Harry frowned a bit. Why did _he_ have to go with Malfoy?

"Wait Hagrid why don't I go with you and Ron go with Malfoy?" Harry asked hopeful.

"Cuz Arry tha'd be no good. You can't stick two cowards togther." Hagrid stated and Draco squawked indignantly, "No offense."

"None taken." Ron said.

"Taken! Offense was taken!" Draco jumped up.

"Well now, les be off." Hagrid looked at Ron and started towards the woods, "We'll take this side an' you two take tha'." Hagrid called over his shoulder walking into the darkened woods. Ron quickly followed after him.

So now here was Draco and Harry all alone about to head into the forbidden forest, Merlin Harry hated his life. A lot. Like seriously.

"Well come on then Potter, let's get this over with." Draco grumbled heading off into the forest. Harry followed silently watching Draco as he moved gracefully through the trees.

It seemed like hours before either one of them spoke, it was finally Draco who broke the silence. "Here, Potter this is Faeries Flower." Draco pointed the lit end of his wand towards a patch of pink and black flowers.

"Is there enough here for the both of us?" Harry asked.

"Well, how should I know Potter, pick some!" Draco said bending down, "I can't believe I've been sent out to do such meaningly work such as this." He grumbled.

"Oh, shut it you prick." Harry said feeling rather light headed. Did Malfoy feel that way, too? Harry's vision was staring to blur and he swayed violently to the side almost falling over.

"I see it's working now then." Draco said causally, pulling Harry forth to sit. "Tell me, how well can you see?"

"I can see well enough to tell you you're damned sexy." Harry said before he could stop himself. _What the hell?! Where did that come from?!_ His brained screamed.

"Well that. answers that." Draco leaned forward until he was an inch away from Harry's face, "Do you want me to kiss you, Potter?"

Harry's eyes went wide, his mind told him to pull away and run, run far away after into the woods screamingly like a little girl being chased by some mad hippopotamus. Yet, the bigger part of mind didn't want to leave and that part won, "Yes." He breathed. Draco smirked at the then closed the distance between them, the kiss was soft at first, and Harry only lightly kissed back. Until Draco began nibbling on his lower lip, Harry opened his mouth immediately to let the other boy explore it. Slowly lowering Harry to the ground, Draco conjured up a blanket beneath them.

"Harry," Draco husked, after he tore away from those devilishly soft lips.

"W-What?" Harry was holding on to Draco's shoulders for dear life.

"I'm going to make love to you now, is that going to be okay?"

"Yes." And Harry was never more sure of anything in his life, and for some reason he had no idea why. Draco smiled at that and began kissing down the boys neck, once he reached the boys collar he muttered a spell and their clothes vanished, folding themselves neatly into a pile. "Oh!" Harry gasped as the cool air hit his skin.

Draco made of trail of hot kisses down Harry's just, nipping at skin every once in awhile. Once he reached the small patch of hair in between Harry's thighs he began to nuzzle. Looking up, he saw Harry watching him in awe, pleasure and anticipation clearly written on his face. Draco looked down at the task at hand, Harry's manhood was standing straight at attention. He licked the slit and was rewarded with a moan. Licking at a few more times, he moved down, down until he reached the puckered pink entrance.

"Oh my God!" Harry started when he felt the tongue circling around his entrance, "Oh, Draco! Do that some more.." And Draco obeyed, slipping his tongue inside the hole he thrust with it, in and out, Harry pushing back on him more and more. "Oh, fuck Draco..." The blonde could tell Harry was about to come, so he removed his tongue, crawling up over Harry.

"Are you ready?" Draco asked, his member at Harry's entrance. Harry nodded furiously, then shoved himself down on it. "Fuck!" Draco moaned, Harry was so tight! He sat still for a few moments, watching the other boys face as he adjusted to the intrusion.

"For fucks sake, Draco! Move!" Draco didn't have to be told twice. He started of slow, taking his time trying to make it last as long as possible. Harry didn't abject until he was so hard it was painful, "Draco, please go...Hah...Faster."

"Is that what you want, love?"

"Y-Yes!" Draco speed up his movements and gradually he was thrusting so erratically into the small body, Harry couldn't even form a coherent sentence, just a bunch of moans and 'Ahhh's. Draco felt himself coming close to his finish, so he reached between his and Harry's body and began stroking the hard length there.

"Wahhhh! Drahhhhh, I'm...Oh...DRACO!" With that Harry came between them, splattering his seed on their chests. Draco came soon after, the clenching of Harry's muscles around his aching sex was to much, and he collapsed upon Harry.

"Harry?" Draco asked once he caught his breath.

"Yes?" Harry opened his eyes to look at Draco, his glasses had been discarded somewhere so it was kind of blurry.

"Do you love me?" He asked very seriously.

Harry smiled at this, he didn't even know why, he just knew it was true, "More than anything." Draco smiled as well and leaned forward to give him a small kiss on the lips.

"I love you, too."

-------A Few Hours Later--------

Harry and Draco made their way out of the forbidden forest with flowers in hand. Ron and Hagrid were outside of Hagrids hut, sitting at the fire and talking.

"Well, it's about bloody time, mate!" Ron called as the two approached.

"Make out alrigh' did ja?" Hagrid asked.

"Yes, we did quite well." Draco replied smirking, as Harry turned as red as Ron's hair.

"Oh, so you got it all sorted it out then?" Ron asked hopefully. Draco's smirk and Harry's deepening blush was his answer. "Oh, thank Merlin! If this didn't work then I don't know what would!"

Harry's head snapped up at this, "What do you mean, 'Didn't work'?"

"Well..Uhm..." Ron trailed off as Harry looked about ready to kill, Draco wasn't looking to happy either.

"Ron, you better bloody well tell me!"

"Uhm...You see Malfoy sort of...Planned this?" Ron asked.

"What?" Harry turned sharply to the blonde.

"Now, Harry, love don't get upset.."

"You mean to tell me you _planned_ this detention?!"

"No! No! See we got the detention, but Snape knew to send us for Faeries Flowers!" Draco said not realizing he was just digging himself into a very, very deep hole.

"So Snape was in on this?!"

"Sort of?" Draco questioned.

"And what the hell does this bloody flower have to do with anything then?" Harry questioned poking the taller boy in the chest.

"Uhm...See Faeries Flowers is the active ingredient in veritaserum, it's the one that makes you tell the truth. But it's has another more...Common effect." Draco trailed off.

"And what is that?"

"It makes you horny." Ron supplied from his place next to Hagrid. Harry's face turned so red, Draco thought he was going to explode.

"Harry, Harry, Don't be upset! Listen, I'll-" Draco was cut off when Harry looked to him with such murderous intent, he almost wet himself.

Actually he did a little bit, but know one's supposed to know that.

"I. Am. Going. To. Kill. You." Harry stated through gritted teeth.

"This is where you run, mate." Ron stated, sipping a cup of tea.

"Yes, I think I will now." With that Draco turned and ran full speed towards the castle, Harry hot on his heels.

Yes, sometimes life is like a pack of gum.

I have yet to figure out why.

**A/N:** OMG!!! I can't believe I just wrote that! I can't believe I'm done! My first DxH lemon! Ever notice that all my HP fics are like, funny? Yea, I wonder why...Maybe I'll write and not funny one..Hmmm...REVIEW!!!


End file.
